Home of the Devils
by ByTheCreed583
Summary: REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Home of the Devils**

**xXx**

Four year old Austin Harper sat on the couch watching the morning cartoons while his mother and father scurried around the house. He was curious as to why his parents were acting so strange. Normally they were so relaxed, but today Austin noticed that they were acting weird. Well, stranger than usual. His parents never had time for him so he would occupy himself with cartoons, or going next door to play with his best friend Ashton.

Not today.

The weather was hell. Rain was pouring down as if someone had poured a glass of water over the city of Denver. Surprisingly, the power didn't go out already, which was fine with Austin because it always freaks him out when the power goes out and everything gets dark. His mother always told him that there was nothing scary about the dark. Maybe not, but it didn't convince the child.

Suddenly there was a loud clank coming from down the halls. Austin, being overly curious, slid off of the couch to go take a look at what just happened.

"Dad?" he called out.

Loud footsteps followed him and passed him up. It was his father. John Harper opened the last door in the hallway to find his office had been ransacked.

"Damn," he snapped opening his desk drawers to find they were empty.

Austin's mother appeared behind him picking him up and holding him close to her. He was blinded hearing the wind ripple through the broken window and the thunder roaring in the sky.

**xXx**

Austin's parents brought him to his godparent's house in North Dakota. Austin hid behind the couch looking into the living room, watching his parents discuss things with his godparents, he knew something big was about to happen. It was a gut feeling.

His godmother looked at him with sad eyes. Austin ducked down and sat against the back of the couch holding his knees to his chest and began rocking.

**xXx**

"You're going to stay with your godparents for a little while," Austin's dad said.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked.

"Something your mother and I have to do," he said kissing Austin's forehead and backing up.

His mother kneeled in front of him and hugged him.

"Austin, I love you," she said rubbing his back.

"Let's go…" Austin's dad said pulling his mother away from him.

His dad stopped by the door and looked down at Austin.

"Dad…" Austin whispered.

"Be good," he said walking away.

Austin never saw them again.

**xXx**

"Austin! Time for school!" my mom yelled.

Not my real mom… I barely know my mom. Still my godmother Stacy was just like my mom like my godfather David was just like my dad.

"Coming!" I yelled throwing on a pair of pants and a shirt I got off of the floor.

I ran downstairs and picked up a piece of toast taking a bite out of it, dropped it back onto the plate, and picked up my backpack and my skateboard.

I skated down to school.

It was a new school in Whitechapel… in Canada…

We moved from North Dakota, to Whitechapel. They never actually told me why we moved, but we did. Seemed like an impulse for them. I was adjusting pretty well, aside from the fact that I had no friends and was labeled a dork on day one.

So I could only imagine what was waiting for me on my first day of school. We moved to Whitechapel a month before summer ended so I didn't have to go into the school in the middle of the tenth grade.

I stopped in front of the school gates.

_Please God let me come out of this school alive because I'm probably gonna get killed in those hallways and nobody's going to know until theirs an infestation of flies and then they'll have to call the exterminator and they'll find me in a closet and won't even bother to have a funeral and… Wow I really do talk too much… Or think… Whatever! I really gotta shut up! Or… think… up? Um… yeah whatever then…_

I walked into the school and dug a piece of paper out of my pocket.

It was my locker combination: 30.8.26

I walked down the hallways pushing past people to find my locker before class started. I found it near the trophy case. I opened it and put my unneeded books inside of the locker and shut it.

As soon as the locker clicked something hit me in the back of the head. People began laughing as I turned around. They guy who threw it was Eugene "Eddy" Robertson.

"Oh, well good morning to you too Eddy," I muttered putting on my backpack.

He walked past me laughing and saying: "Good morning Harper,"

**xXx**

It was lunchtime at school so I grabbed my bag and headed outside to eat lunch. A large group was forming near one of the tables. Out of curiosity I walked over and seen a boy being held upside down by Eddy and having his face shoved into a plate of Spaghetti while everyone was chanting 'Eat it!'

"C'mon Benny, eat it!" Eddy said.

"Hey Harper! Get your phone out and take a picture of this!" Eddy yelled

"Hey man, don't eat it," I said to the guy who was apparently Benny.

"Take the picture!" Eddy yelled.

"Put him down!" I said.

"Just take the picture Harper!"

"Put him down… Eugene" I yelled.

The crowed stopped chanting and went 'ooohhh' in unison.

Eddy dropped him and walked over to me.

"Thank y-

He grabbed me by the collar and punched me in the jaw.

I fell on the ground while everyone started laughing.

"C'mon get up!" he shouted pulling me up and punched me twice in the gut, winding me.

I fell back down holding my stomach and once again, tried to get up.

Big mistake.

Eddy kicked me in the stomach.

I fell on my side groaning in pain.

Before he could hit me again a girl showed up.

"Hey Eddy, time for class isn't it? Let's go to class Eddy," she said pulling him away and into the school.

The crowd disappeared leaving Benny and I on the ground.

"First day?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"Sucked?"

"Sucked"


	2. Chapter 2

**Home of the Devils**

**xXx**

I took my seat in the back of the class to avoid the teacher and the insults from everybody else. While the teacher was welcoming everyone back and passing out papers I put my head down. I was about to fall asleep when somebody tapped my shoulder.

It was the girl that practically saved me from being torn in half by Eddy earlier.

I turned to her. She had caramel skin long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm fine," I said squinting so I could see her.

Eddy probably knocked one of my contacts out.

"You should probably go see a nurse," she said.

"What?"

"A nurse, you should go see a nurse," she repeated.

"Oh, um yeah, I guess so," I said.

**xXx**

I actually didn't go to the nurse, after school I just skated home. I opened the door and walked inside. My stomach was sore and my jaw was aching. My mom was in the kitchen washing dishes when she turned around and saw the bruise on my jaw.

"Sweetie, are you ok? What happened?" she asked putting the dish towel down and caressing my face.

"I'm fine, mom," I said walking to the dinner table and grabbing an orange from the basket.

I sat on the counter next to the sink where my mom was washing dishes.

"Austin, what happened? Did someone hit you?" she pressed.

"I fell off my board," I said popping a slice of the orange into my mouth.

"I told your father it was a bad idea to buy one of those skateboards, their too dangerous she said returning to the sink.

"Mom," I whined.

"I'm serious, one of the girls in my book club said that her son fell off of his skateboard and broke both of his legs," she said looking me in the eye.

It was hard to lie to my mom, but if I had told her Eddy beat me up, she would literally drive me down to his house and chew him out, and that would just be embarrassing.

"Hey, kiddo," my dad said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," I said.

Dad had tracked water into the kitchen. Mom turned around and gasped at dad. I chuckled at her reaction.

"David, dear, why are you tracking water all over my kitchen?" she asked.

"I heard the door slam so I assumed I could come and get Austin to help me fix the washer," Dad said.

Mom gave him the eyes then turned around.

"So whaddaya say, kiddo, want to help your old man fix the washer?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said discarding the orange.

**xXx**

The basement had water up to your ankles. The washer was in the corner of the room next to the dryer.

Dad showed me what was wrong with it.

"I think it's a concentered tray," dad says.

"Too much water for that, and If it's not the heat exchange than it's the filter," I said.

"Makes sense enough to me, think you can fix it?" he asks.

"Can't do that tonight, but I can swing buy the hardware store tomorrow and get some parts to fix it," I said.

"Sounds good to me," he says.

"Might want to put this on your face," he says tossing a cold steak at me.

I catch it and press the meat against my jaw.

"How's the other guy look?" he asked.

"What?"

"I know a good right cross when I see one. Yes or no, do I need to call someone's father?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Probably best you don't tell your mother about this, I would pity the kid that would have to suffer her wrath," he said.

I chuckled.

Dad smiled and took a box upstairs saying: "Before you come up, see if there's anything else worth saving,"

I checked around the basement for a while until I came across a box labeled "JH"

It belonged to my dad, my real dad.

I snatched it and went upstairs.

**xXx**

"Plumbers don't fix appliances, they fix pipes and plumb things," my dad argued.

"I'm sure if you just ask them they_" my mom trailed off when she saw the box.

I looked at them and back at the box.

"Oh, I forgot all about that thing, your dad wanted me to keep it safe for you," he said breaking the silence.

"There's nothing in it," I said pushing around pens and old notes.

"Your father was a very secretive man Austin, now can you bring that thing up to your room," she said.

I walked upstairs and sat cross legged in my room.

The walls of my room were painted blue and were line with posters of comic book characters and video game posters. I had a desk where I would do all my homework and a laptop. In the corner of my room I had a small bookshelf filled with my favorite books.

I stared at the contents of the box and noticed the inside compartment was way too small for the height of the box.

_Your father was a very secretive man…_

I felt the edges of the inside compartment until my fingers slipped under it. I pulled back the bottom and it revealed a file folder and a name tag.

It was a tag of my dad with the company name. BioTech Industries.

I opened the manila folder to reveal some research notes, photos, and more papers.

The first photo was a picture of my dad with some other guy. His name was labeled Jason Ross. He had short brown hair and wore glasses. Somehow I remember him. Very little though.

I heard knocking on my door and quickly put the contents into the box and shoved it under my bed and grabbed a book opening it to a random page.

"Come in," I said pretending to be reading.

The door opened to reveal my dad.

"Listen Austin, I don't have much of an education, hell, I stopped being able to help you with your homework by the time you were ten. What I'm trying to say is, I know it's been hard for you without your dad, and I know we don't talk much about him," he started.

"It's fine," I said putting on a fake smile.

"No, it isn't. I wish I could change what happened, but I can't," he said. "I just want you to know, if you want to know anything about your father just ask us," he said as he started to leave the room.

"Dinner will be ready soon," he said.

"Hey," I started.

Dad turned around.

"You're a pretty great dad, you know," I said.

Dad smiled and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home of the Devils**

**xXx**

My alarm clock woke me up at six o'clock in the morning, very reliable. I pay my alarm clock back by beating it senseless with a paper weight before I throw the covers off of me and stumble into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I was all dressed I walked downstairs with my backpack, ate breakfast, and left. The walk to school was short, as always. I arrived at my locker and opened it. I packed what I needed and left for my first few classes.

My second class was science, which happened to be quite boring. But today we had a lab experiment, so we needed partners. I didn't know anyone, so I didn't have a partner. And it's like everyone here sees someone new and makes a decision. Are you cool (no), are you funny (no), are you going to be popular (really?), or should we just avoid you for the rest of your life (bingo).

Yeah, that's me. Anyway, I was partnered up with a guy named Rory. Ok, the dude was seriously hyper. And a bit freaky, but he was cool. Rory was different than everyone else. Sort of like me, but I wasn't different, just invisible. And I know exactly what you're thinking, gee Austin aren't you exciting!

Well just you wait.

Anyway I was supposed to meet Rory at his house after school to study.

He didn't live to far from me. I pulled out a piece of paper that showed the street name and the address of Rory's house.

It was a two story brick house. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I stuffed the piece of paper into my jacket pocket as I waited for the door to open. After a few moments the door opened.

Rory let me in.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked walking up the stairs behind Rory.

"I dunno, play video games," he said walking into his room.

Rory's room consisted of Marvel and DC posters, dirty laundry, juice bottles (don't ask…), a gaming system, a computer, and even a few Batman figurines.

"I thought we were going to study," I said throwing my backpack down by the door.

"It gets boring," he said simply, twirling in his desk chair.

"Well fine, I guess I'll leave-

"Wait up dude, we could go to my friend's house, there's always something going on there," he said standing up.

"Fine, where is it?" I asked.

"Just up the road and it's the first house on the right," he said heading to the door.

**xXx**

As we walked to the other house Rory told me what he did there. Have pizza eating contests; see how many marshmallows you can stuff in your mouth. I could tell you the rest, but I'd rather not give you all nightmares.

Rory walked up to the door and a boy, I think the same one that I tried to help on the first day of school, answered the door. His mouth was filled with chocolate covered French Fries and in his right hand was a bottle of silly string.

My first impulse was to run away and change my name to Cornelius, but I didn't. In fact thinking of how I turned out, that would have been my best bet, but no. I'm so smart. Not really. Not at all. Don't judge me!

"Shup, Rchorky," the boy said swallowing, amazingly not choking, on his fries.

"Benny, Austin. Austin, Benny," Rory said blandly.

"You're the dude who saved me from having to eat that meatloaf a few days ago aren't you?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a small smile.

"Well then let's go in, shall we?" Benny said gesturing us inside.

As soon as we got in Benny yelled.

"ETHAN! Rory's here!"

"Ok!" Ethan, presumably, yelled back.

"Do you idiots have to yell?" a girl asked walking out of the kitchen.

She was pretty tall, had pale skin, and long flowing blonde hair.

"Sorry, gorgeous," Benny said winking at her.

"Oh shutup," she said.

"Baby, chill, you know you want some of this," he said leaning against the staircase and smiling at her.

Another girl walked out into the living room.

She was much shorter than the other, probably the nicer one. Hey we all know how the system works. Ok, clearly I don't… just go with it! Sheesh!

Anyway, aside from that embarrassment… She was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, and flowing brown hair. Stunning.

But what was more stunning is that no one was reacting. In fact everyone was frozen. And I was glowing. Red auras appeared around the two girls and Rory, while Benny was shimmering blue. And I was glowing too bright to even stand myself. But I felt this rush of power, and a strange thirst, seriously just stop asking. And I blacked out.

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've just been thinking about this story. I know what I'm going to do with it, but every time I come to write it I just can't. You see, when I start to write, I just get a thought in my head that I really suck at writing this. I probably do, so I just stop and shut down my laptop. But today, I felt I could write comfortably, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'll try to update a lot more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Home of the Devils

**xXx**

**Somewhere in Northern Florida:**

A tall, burly, man strode in through the doors of a bar. He planted himself in a booth where the light was most dim. He dug through his blue jean jacket pockets until he found a small piece of cardstock. He placed it on the table.

"Damn," he swore under his breath.

The man took out his phone and hastily sent a text. The text simply read:

_It happened._

He waited for no longer than thirty seconds before his phone received a text.

_Again?! Damnit! We can't have many more of these! I'll tell theMaster, meet us back at the pier._

The man walked out of the bar and pulled out his keys to his car. Unlocking the door, he got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove fast down the road to the old pier. He skidded to a stop.

He got out of the car and quickly walked to the pile of boxes stacked near an open window. He began running towards the boxes and jumped on them before taking two steps of a wall run before pulling himself into the open window. He landed quietly on his feet. He had landed on the second floor. He looked down at the first and noticed the all of the crates, boxes, and forklifts scattered everywhere, abandoned.

The man walked into the darkest corner of the floor and placed his hand on the cold, metal wall. He moved his hand until he found the warmest spot. He then tore open the double plated wall and took out a small black box.

Retreating to the first floor he sat on a crate and opened the box and took out a silver key. The key was very shiny and was rimmed with gold. He planted the key in the ground and twisted it to the right. Instantly he was standing in an old hallway shrouded in dark robes. The hallway was endless to the back of him and was littered with bright torches.

He opened the ancient wooden door and found himself in a living room. There three other men there as well. The first man had his hood down and was checking the boy on the floors pulse. His name was Horatio. He was the one who texted him. He had long, dark hair and brown eyes. He had grown a small beard since the last time he'd seen him.

The other man, whose name was not known to Horatio and the man, had his hood up and a skeleton plate mask on. He was rumored to be a vampire like Horatio but no one could ever be sure because he always kept that mask on. Everyone called him Black because it was rumored to be his last name.

The next man, as well, had his hood on but no mask. He had fair skin and a clean, shaven face. A pale, pink scar was visible on the right side of his lips. He was the Master. He was their leader. He was the leader of a hidden order lost for ages.

Until now.

The year 2012 was prophesized to be the end of the world. The end of a civilization. It was true, but not as what was intended. The Elders of the order held great power and when they passed away they left their power in a stronghold. A human. Completely underdeveloped. Useless.

The power spikes began weeks ago and today it happened. This boy, Austin Harper, contracted three supernatural powers in measly ten seconds. It was preposterous, but it was what they were waiting for.

These men, the Draxdon, were waiting for this. This day brought them happiness, early happiness. The prophesized end of the world was set early, in truth, they expected 2015. They were wrong.

The Elders set the date correctly, to give them time, to help them train themselves.

While 2012 may not be the end of the world, it is the end for the boy name Austin Harper.

Horatio stood with a sigh.

"One more exposure and he'll have been developed. It's too early, master." Horatio said to the Master.

The Master walked to Austin.

He was on the ground. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black and dark green eyes. His skin looked smooth and untouched by the world.

The Master kneeled next to Austin and placed his finger on his temple. He was looking at the boy's future. It ended shorter than usual. If the man had to make a guess the length of his future had an extension of a year and a half at most. In a way he almost felt sorry for him, but he couldn't wait to kill him.

He felt sorry for him for a reason he could not connect with, but he knew it existed. He almost felt related to the boy, he knew not why, but he did. It made him fearful, which is why he wanted him to die. He wanted him to be rid from his life. But what would be left then? Joy or guilt? Who really was in control at this point? The man, or the beast?

He shook the fit away and helped the men transport Austin back to his home, erasing his memory in the process.

That night the man delves deeper into his mind wanting to put his feelings of knowing that boy aside. He hadn't had peace since the day that boy came into contact with their radars. It almost scared him. But it didn't, because it terrified him. He felt weaker than the others because he felt that Austin could be a part of him.

That he was missing and he needed to find him. Today more than ever the connection raged on in his mind. But he had to forget. Because today the man took over.


End file.
